


Rut

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro and Keith go into rut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I just want to write Sheith smut today, so enjoy a Alpha/Alpha drabble.

Shiro tackles the Red Paladin to the floor. Taking advantage of his temporary stun to start pressing biting kisses down his neck. Keith responds with nails scratching across his back, which just causes Shiro to bite harder, breaking the skin on the junction of neck and shoulder. They’re both going into a rut. The need to mark and claim, nearly as strong as the need to find something tight and warm and smelling of mate to stick their dicks into.

Keith’s skin is salty with the taste of sweat, his scent swelling in preparation for his rut. Strong and exclusively Keith so close to his scent glands. Normally it’d make him think of home and desert shacks, but right now it smells too much of the younger alpha and not enough of Shiro. No one should be able to scent his mate without smelling him right along with Keith.

He can feel the vibrations of Keith’s growl. Shiro lifts his head to growl back, only to find himself staring at the ceiling instead. There’s a sharp pain from his shoulder, quickly dulled by lust, as Keith leaves a bite mark of his own. The smaller man grinds his clothed erection into Shiro’s own, shooting sparks off behind Shiro’s eyes. He grabs Keith’s ass to hold him still and bucks up into the sensation. As soon as he get it, the feeling is not enough. There is to much harsh cloth between him and Keith’s skin.

He tears at the fasteners to Keith’s pants. There is a satisfyingly ripping sound as he yanks the zipper apart. Keith pulls his pants down at the same time, and finally he can press their cocks together. Shiro resumes his hold on Keith’s ass, digging his fingers in to encourage him to rut harder. The pleasure builds into a mini-inferno in his gut. Keith works his hand between their bodies to collect their pre-cum and rub it down their cocks. It’s wet, warm, and tight. The twin scents of their arousal is intermingling in his nose. Shiro’s knot swells against Keith’s, then pleasure is shooting across his body in a crashing wave. He bites Keith again as he cums. They’re both left panting in the aftermath. Keith’s hand doing it’s best to wrap around both their knots.

They were in for a long couple days.


End file.
